


【dickjay】blue lights

by bubblyjams



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: M/M, dickjay, 普通人AU, 未成年Jason
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21698986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblyjams/pseuds/bubblyjams
Summary: 生活在贫民区的杰森捡到了无家可归的迪克。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> title bgm: jorja smith - blue lights

和迪克认识的那天，杰森正在超市里偷奶粉。

他穿着一件过大而脏兮兮的红色帽衫，袖子挽起到手肘，露出细瘦的苍白小臂，上面还有几块深浅不一的淤青，就算和其他与他差不多年纪的贫民区孩子比他也瘦得过分了，过大的兜帽挡住了他的大部分脸，正面只能看清一个下巴和发白脱皮的嘴唇，他利用自己和成年人还差了一截的身高灵活在人群中穿来穿去，从衣着最得体光鲜的那些人们怀里偷走钱包。

他把偷来的钱包全都塞在被帽衫宽大下摆挡住的牛仔裤里，最后他把一大袋奶粉也揣进衣服里准备离开，他的体型看上去比进超市时要大了一圈，而整个过程迪克都一直靠在门口观察他，并抓准时机在他正好就快要踏出超市门的时候劫持了他。

“别紧张，小鬼。”迪克没使什么劲就轻松地把杰森一手提着捞回了超市的角落，他戒备着另一边时不时张望脑袋的保安，一手按着杰森，一手用食指在嘴唇上比出一个安静的手势，“想跟我谈谈吗？”

杰森慌张而暴躁地张口就想咬迪克的手，被对方灵敏地躲开后他抱住了自己衣服底下的战利品，后退一步，警觉地狠狠瞪着迪克，他比迪克矮了快一个头，身材也瘦弱得多，气势却一点都不输，眼神宛如一头困兽一样凶狠。

面对着那双充满戾气厌烦的眼睛，迪克才突然意识到自己干了什么，而他飞快地后悔了。

拦住这个小孩时他在想什么？是因为他营养不良的身体上那些可怕的伤痕，还是他最后偷的那袋奶粉，一定是哪里又戳中了他那颗仍脆弱流血的良心，让他下意识地做出了反应。他也许在想着带着这孩子去柜台给奶粉结账，把钱包都交给失物招领处，请他好好吃一顿饭，然后再花上额外三小时的耐心说教去试着让他相信他的人生中还有比偷窃更好的选择。

那绝对是以前的他会做的事，但现在已经不一样了。

“见者有份，你明白规矩？”迪克面不改色地用轻佻的语气恶意勒索一个比自己至少年轻十岁的小孩，并用下巴指了指那边的保安，“另外，你也许会想把那袋奶粉留下，他看见你了，你不会想把钱包也都留下吧？”

杰森还是没有说话，但他握着拳微微发抖的手和拧在一起的眉毛都很好地表达了他的意思，几秒后他突然对着迪克的胯部猛地飞起一个膝击，然而连这个攻击也被完美防下以后，他才咬着牙不情不愿地从怀里掏出了一袋奶粉和两个钱包——它们看起来瘪瘪的。

迪克知道那里面没有钱，但还是收下了。杰森一声不吭地把奶粉放回附近的货架上，放下的时候他的手又在奶粉上停了几秒，好像在思考还有没有什么别的更好的选择，但最后他收回手，垂着脑袋转身走了。迪克看着那个可怜巴巴的背影，在原地站了许久，最后还是叹了口气，带上一边的奶粉，然后揪着杰森的帽子把他带到了收银台。

他在保安的注视下帮杰森自掏腰包付了奶粉钱，结完账杰森就一把抢过奶粉，又瞪了一眼迪克，重新戴上帽子，径直离开了超市，临走他还不忘故意重重地撞了一下迪克。迪克把三个瘪瘪的钱包重新塞回口袋里，小跑着快步跟了上去。

“没有谢谢？很好，没问题。你现在要去哪？介意我也一起吗？嘿，顺便一提，我的名字叫迪克。”迪克紧紧跟在杰森身后，两人一前一后，一个阴沉压抑一个脚步轻快，一个叽叽喳喳说个不停，另一个好像听不见一样根本头也不回。

“你住在这附近吧？我也刚搬过来，我是说，我还在找房子，因为我刚丢了我的上一份工作，我也没有多少存款。这是你家？哦……好吧……”他跟着杰森拐进一个小巷，但杰森只是在小巷尽头一家私人住户的破铁门上泄愤般狠狠踹了两脚，然后又把旁边的垃圾桶打翻在了门口。他被男孩幼稚的行为逗笑了，他甚至觉得连续露宿街头几天带来的疲惫和头疼似乎都因此减轻了，他跟着杰森重新离开小巷，“我爱那个飞踢，你的姿势还真挺不错的啊？练过吗？”

杰森熟练地在各种狭窄的小道和难走的消防通道间穿梭，似乎是试图通过这种方式来摆脱迪克，但迪克却总是能在离开转角后又阴魂不散地出现，而且没有一刻停止说话，迪克很好奇这个男孩到底什么时候才会忍无可忍地让他闭嘴，一般来说他故意这样去烦一个人的时候，过了这么久早就已经挨了一拳了——当然，前提是对方能打得到他。

“生活不容易，是吧？我知道，我在你这个年纪的时候也干过一样的事，后来我走运了，现在我的好运又走了。你需要奶粉，所以你还有要照顾的人对不对？孩子们……是你的兄弟姐妹吗？不过往好处想，有家人在身边总是好的……”

杰森突然停住了脚步。迪克立刻敏感地意识到他找到了正确的触发词，顿时有些兴奋，但杰森却回过头笑了，嘲讽地冲着迪克勾了勾嘴角：“谁在乎孩子们？家人又怎么样？没用的小废物们，他们是能赚钱还是能舔我的屌？我需要奶粉是因为楼下的狗被车撞死了，一个朋友付钱让我照顾它还没断奶的一窝小狗。”他回过头继续往前走，“我和你不一样，我只考虑自己怎么活下去，市长先生。”最后一个词他突然故意换了法语重音说道。

迪克过了一会才意识到那句市长先生指的也许是悲惨世界里的冉阿让，他只是很意外杰森这样一个街头小混混还爱看书，过了几秒才他才又反应过来杰森话中的尖酸讽刺，他倒也不生气，反而很高兴似的笑出了声：“好吧，那么我帮你买了奶粉，那至少值得你给我个手活吗？”

“我没有要你帮我。”杰森的声音比起刚才更多了一丝威胁，他看来并不喜欢迪克的玩笑，“而且你已经有两个钱包了。”

“对，但里面没有钱。”

“钱包也值钱。”

还没来得及等迪克再次开口反驳，远处突然响起了一阵逐渐逼近的警笛声，迪克警觉地停住脚步回头确认了警车的方位，而杰森却置若罔闻，平稳的脚步也丝毫没有被影响。

“顺便一提，你不该留着钱包。”等到闪烁着蓝色警灯的警车开过他们身边，迪克漫不经心地把钱包收回口袋，目送着警车远去后，才不慌不忙地大步追上杰森继续说道，“钱包总是害你被抓的原因。”

“谁在乎被不被抓？”

迪克在心里想确实也有道理，于是没再答话，但路过下一个路口拐角时，杰森把取出了现金的钱包全都扔进了一个垃圾桶里，然后把一大把钞票随意地塞进帽衫口袋。

之后迪克又跟着杰森走了一大段路，但他没有再故意喋喋不休地烦人了，所以杰森也没有再故意绕路，在一家餐馆旁的小巷里停下去喂了那一窝失去狗妈妈的小奶狗。

他用餐馆里打来的免费热水冲好奶粉，匆匆在垫了毛毯用来放置小狗的纸箱里把碗放下，然后就抱着手臂冷漠地站在一旁，监视它们把奶全都喝完，对热情活泼的小狗们黏人的举动熟视无睹。反倒是迪克在小狗们进食时一直在充满爱意地抚摸和逗弄着它们，玩得不亦乐乎，他们离开时小狗们还在欢喜地冲他摇尾巴。

快走出小巷时，杰森突然抬手拦住了迪克，警告地说：“如果你还在想着为了那袋奶粉得到什么我的特殊感谢，那永远不会发生。”

迪克低头只看到杰森完全遮挡住脸的红色帽子，杰森没有在看他，这时天色已经完全暗了，路灯的光把他们的影子照得很长。他无奈地后退了一步，抬起双手做出一个投降的姿势：“听着，我只是在想也许你能借我一个住一晚的地方，我刚刚几乎把我的生平都告诉你了，你没有必要怀疑我。另外我对你这年纪的小男孩也没有兴趣。如果你不愿意，没有问题，我会离开。”

大不了他再回到昨天的桥洞下凑合一晚，十月哥谭的天气是冷，但还不至于真的冻死人，他原本也是这么打算的，他没有告诉杰森的是，跟着他九成的原因根本都只是单纯地出于他对这个男孩无聊的好奇心，他喜欢男孩的眼神和态度，不知怎么的他有种盲目的自信觉得他们一定会合得来。

“就一晚。”杰森回头爬上了一旁的消防楼梯，生锈的栏杆嘎吱作响地晃动着抖掉了一些铁屑。

他们从二楼的窗口爬进了一间公寓，迪克在进窗口前犹豫了一下：“你确定我们这么做是合法的？”

“我一个朋友的地方，他死了，我没有钥匙，但如果你有问题，问他去。”杰森不耐烦地给了他一个不进屋就滚蛋的眼神，迪克闭上嘴选择了前者。

公寓不大，但东西很少所以看起来还挺宽敞，几乎没有什么私人物品，家具也只有一套非常简陋的，这让迪克不禁回想起他以前的安全屋，也是个没什么生活气的冷清地方，虽然他的房间从没像杰森的这样整洁干净，总是满地的染血绷带，还有他室友那堆从不整理小山一样的危险垃圾，一股潮湿发霉的味道。而杰森的公寓铺着地毯，散发着一股洗衣液的柔和清香。

杰森靠在餐桌边抱着手臂：“你睡沙发，不许乱摸我的东西，不许打呼，如果你半夜爬上我的床，我会把你的老二切下来去喂楼下的狗。”

迪克从回忆里回过神来，冲着杰森暧昧地挤眉弄眼：“哦～你不会想噎到那些可怜的小狗吧。话说回来，既然我们要成为室友了，现在能告诉我你的名字了吗？”

“……杰森。”他的脸嫌弃地皱成了一团，一副被恶心到的表情，“以及，我会剁碎了喂。”

迪克则对杰森的反应很满意似的愉快笑道：“很高兴认识你，杰森。”

正在两人说话的功夫，又有一辆大响着刺耳警铃的警车从马路边开了过去，警灯的蓝光透过白纱窗帘幽幽地照亮了没有开灯黑漆漆的屋子，迪克揉着太阳穴在沙发上躺倒，闭上眼睛咕哝着抱怨道：“对于一天里听到的警铃声来说还真够多的。”

他几乎闭上眼睛就睡着了，在睡意彻底带走他的思绪前，他听到杰森从远处飘来的声音：“这就是我的街区，你会适应的。”


	2. Chapter 2

迪克是被打醒的。

他睡得不怎么安稳，断断续续地一直在做梦，梦都很短也很混乱，醒来的时候他只记得最后一个，梦里有个红色的身影一直在他眼前坠落，他无法阻止，每一次他都只差一点他就能拉住那个人的手，不管他倒转时间重新来过多少次，他都还是差那么一点，这个场景一次次地重复，他就一次次地经历着希望和绝望的轮回，最后他终于彻底放弃，干脆和那个身影一起坠落，他摔在冰冷的地上，躺在红色的身影旁，天上飘起血色的雨，世界的色彩好像被水溶开的油画一样扭动着流窜变形，那些细小的雨滴打在他的脸颊上，却像针扎一样一阵阵的刺痛。

他艰难地睁开干涩的眼睛，用手肘支撑着身体坐起来，仍在刺痛的脸颊和站在自己面前一脸不快的杰森帮他在第一时间理清了事情的来龙去脉。

“你真是个让人蛋疼的小王八蛋。”起床气让向来自认脾气相当好的迪克也难得口不择言了一回。

杰森冷着一张脸居高临下地看着他：“我在救你的命，你打呼打得好像快断气了。”

“抱歉，我实在是太累了。”迪克打着哈欠道歉，裹紧了身上的毯子，他看了一眼窗外，已经天亮了，但他仍旧很困，稍微放松下来片刻就又快要坐着睡着了，他含糊不清地说着话的同时已经开始走神，“再给我十分钟，我保证今天以内会离开……”

他停了下来，因为他注意到一件事。“杰森。”他清醒了很多，语气也变得严肃了起来，“谁给你留下了那些痕迹？”他盯着杰森手臂上今天已经开始泛黄的淤青说道。

杰森不自在地把袖子放下来挡住了淤青，尴尬地别开脸干巴巴地说：“没有人打我，我只是太久没吃饭了，那是饿出来的。”他躲闪的眼神突然让迪克想起了刚才的梦，梦里那个不断坠落的人也穿着红色衣服，意识到这一点后迪克觉得很不是滋味，好像有人猛地捏紧了他的心脏，把血液和空气都从他的喉咙口挤了出去，他的思绪又飘远了。

迪克半天都没有回答，直到杰森疑惑地伸出手去在他眼前晃了两下，他才刚刚醒过来一样又打了个哈欠站起身说：“好吧，好吧，我差点又睡着了，走吧，去吃饭。”他摸了摸自己的衣服口袋确认钱包的位置，豪气地拍了拍杰森的肩膀，“我请客。”

他们在路边的餐车旁花光了迪克钱包里最后一张十美元的纸币，杰森狼吞虎咽地吃着第三个双倍辣的热狗时，迪克举着他的大杯咖啡突然想起了什么：“你怎么会没有钱买食物？你光是昨天就收获不小。你也不吸毒吧？”他其实不用问，因为他知道杰森的胳膊上很干净，没有针眼。

杰森只含糊地回了一句：“不用你管。”

迪克没有再追问，但后来他还是通过自己的办法知道了杰森需要钱的原因。

吃完饭杰森就躲躲闪闪地想甩开迪克去做什么，迪克故意装作没有发现不对独自准备回家，转头又悄悄跟在了杰森身后，看着他带着一大袋现金走进了哥谭市养老院，杰森给一共四名没有子女的老人续缴了看护费，迪克特意去确认了那四名老人和杰森都没有任何血缘上的关系。

杰森从养老院离开后，迪克不动声色地又跟了他一路，一直等他从家里拿了奶粉又偷偷摸摸一个人跑去楼下小巷温情脉脉地喂小狗时，他才装模作样地咳嗽了一声，不紧不慢地从墙后的阴影里走了出来。

“不在乎小孩，却关心老人？我猜你也有柔软的一面是不是，芳汀小姐？”迪克故意模仿着前一天杰森拿市长先生讽刺自己时刻薄的语气用做作的塑料法语说，“只考虑自己怎么活下去的人哈。”

而杰森回头看见迪克的那一秒惊慌失措得直接大叫出了声，差点把手里还抱着的狗甩出去，在迪克的注视下他的脸越来越红，最后他还是不忘先把狗稳稳地放回了窝里，然后才上前去一把揪住迪克的领子气急败坏地骂道：“谁他妈的是芳汀？管好你的嘴，再多说一个字，我就把你扔回街上，你去睡你的桥洞。”

“我以为你说过不管怎么样都只让我住一晚。”

杰森气到眼眶发红几乎流泪，而迪克终于如愿以偿为他的嘴贱得到了非常结实的一记头槌。迪克捂着鼻子坐在沙发上仰着脑袋试图止血时说道：“我明白了，你确实不是芳汀，你是伽弗洛什，没有那么可爱但更暴力的版本。”

“你能别再没完没了地提悲惨世界了吗？还有我也不是伽弗洛什，你真幼稚！”整个人都裹在被子里的杰森暴躁地大吼。

“你先开始的。”迪克小声咕哝。

“闭嘴！”

但杰森终究还是没有把迪克扔回街上，他没有再提要赶走迪克的事，喂狗时也不再躲着迪克或是故意装作和那些小狗不亲了，第三天是周一，下午他从学校回来的时候迪克才刚刚起床，顶着睡乱的鸡窝头在餐桌边泡麦片。迪克已经对这个比初见时充满戾气的小混混真实了许多的乖杰森习惯了很多，但他还是故意逗他说：“学校怎么样？有没有在考试里拿全A啊，小优等生？”

杰森在迪克对面坐下，把包里的书都倒出来，翻开一本中等数学和笔记本开始写：“早上迟到了，教世界史的贱人罚我留堂，但我翘了。”

迪克坏笑着点头：“对，对，因为谁在乎学校啊？没错吧？”

但杰森没有理会迪克讨人厌的玩笑，只是低头专心安静地写着他的作业。他今天穿了一件干净的白色帽衫，头发不仅洗过而且好像还修剪过了，剪得层次不齐但看起来清爽精神了很多，只稍稍挡住了一点他的眉毛，阳光从他背后的窗口洒进来，把他的发梢、长而浓密的睫毛和脸上细小可爱的绒毛都染成了金棕色。不知怎么的这样的他看起来尤其讨人喜欢。

迪克看得入了迷，就在那时他突然发现，杰森确实也不是伽弗洛什，他其实更像珂赛特。

他是一只坚强的小鸟，他很难搞，也很聪明，所以他能在全哥谭最脏最乱的一条街上挣扎着活下来，可藏在他坚硬外壳下的那颗心又那么纤细柔软而天真善良，再深的黑暗也无法扼杀他洁白纯粹的灵魂。只是如果是这样的话，这让迪克成为了谁？

一开始他就是被杰森的温度吸引而来，他做出一副帮助了杰森的姿态，可实际上究竟是谁帮了谁？他需要杰森，不仅仅为了这个像真正的家一样舒适的住处，杰森好像是在他逐渐沉没的世界里重新出现的光，像毒杀了他良心的那份罪恶感的解药。这个想法把他自己都吓了一跳，他欲盖弥彰地低头吃了一口麦片，又挠了挠头发，突兀地找起话题：“说起来，呃……你知道女王街火车站附近开了个圣诞集市吗？他们开放了摩天轮，挺小的，可能很无聊，但你想不想……呃……”一向伶牙俐齿的他结巴了。

杰森抬起头看着他，而他慌张地意识到，曾经在大学里犯罪心理学修了满分最擅长分析别人微表情的他此刻竟然分辨不出那双眼睛里的情绪，他只听到自己的心脏在耳边咚咚地狂跳，他停住了。

窗外一阵刺耳的警笛声适时地打断了尴尬的沉默，两人都被吓了一跳，迪克头疼地捂住额头呻吟道：“我的天啊……太多……也太多该死的警车了。”

“我告诉过你，这个街区就是这样。”杰森不在意地笑了笑，又低头去看他的作业，“免费的节日小灯，每天都他妈的是圣诞快乐。”

“听起来好像你对圣诞有点意见？”迪克顺着他的话反问道。

杰森不赞同地摇摇头：“反过来我该喜欢圣诞的什么？贫民区孩子的特色圣诞老人是会在半夜悄悄把鸡巴塞进他们嘴里的变态，没有袜子里的礼物，也没有童话。不过我爱黑五打折。”

迪克的脸色沉了下来，他产生了一些不好的联想，而杰森也立刻就发现了迪克情绪的不对，他把笔甩开，抓狂地敲着桌子补充道：“不，不是我自己的经历！”他翻了个白眼，“你能不能不要每次听到有人可能伤害了我的话题就露出那种要杀人一样的表情，真的很烦人。有点幽默感，兄弟。”

“只是……只是你的性格实在是太差了。”迪克又笑起来，“看起来就比别的孩子更容易受到伤害。”

杰森用手托着下巴，一页页翻动着面前的课本：“晚点喂完狗我得去趟超市，明天和后天我都有些别的计划，我想礼拜四下课以后我们可以去看看那个摩天轮。”

“太好了。”迪克低头又吃了一勺麦片，他含糊不清地说，“我……呃，我还有最后一点零钱，应该够买我们俩的票。”

次日迪克在杰森起床出门后悄悄跟在了他身后，他混进杰森的学校，一整天都在观察他。

杰森上课之前去喂了一趟小狗，结果他又迟到了，他第一节课的老师没有为难他，但在课后她把杰森喊去谈了很久，迪克站在走廊的另一头通过唇语读老师说的话，老师的语气并不友善，有些话甚至可以说相当刺耳，但杰森看起来却丝毫没有被惹恼，虽然他显然也没有真的在听，他时不时点点头，眼神一直无聊地到处飘，好几次迪克都不得不临时躲开以免被他抓个正着。

有个啦啦队的高个子漂亮女孩也在留意杰森，她有着一头很美的姜红色长发和修长笔直的腿，笑起来很甜，她总在路过杰森时故意大声说话，在教室一起上课或是食堂时不停地偷看杰森，但杰森似乎对她没什么兴趣，下课后躲着她先走了，今天他乖乖地留堂到了六点，然后就直接回家了。

等杰森进屋后，迪克在外面又和小狗玩了一会才也进屋去，杰森趴在床上看书，听到身后的动静头也不抬地问：“去哪了？”

“街上乞讨。”迪克随口撒谎，他把大衣脱下来按照杰森要求的那样挂好，“我们需要钱过冬。”

杰森抓过床头柜上的一份报纸往后扔了过来：“找份工作吧！”

迪克真的捡起报纸翻到求职版看了起来，他躺在沙发上，眼睛一行行地扫过招聘信息，脑海里浮现的却还是白天在学校里看到的那个杰森，总是独自一人，沉默的样子。他理解像杰森一样的人会想要尽可能地在生活中避免任何麻烦，只是有件事他始终无法释怀，让他觉得如鲠在喉。

他从沙发里探出一个脑袋，看着另一边床上的杰森：“我能问你一件事吗？”

杰森敷衍地哼了一声示意他继续说，开口前他又犹豫了，但他无论如何无法就这样放下这个问题躺回他的沙发，他最终还是问了出来：“杰森，你为什么不说话？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一些说了多余不说又可惜的TMI：  
> 1）Dick身上的毯子是Jason盖的  
> 2）Dick没有真的打呼，但他说了一些梦话


	3. Chapter 3

“你为什么不说话？”

迪克不是第一个这么问杰森的人，在他很小的时候她的母亲也这么问过他，一边问一边用衣架打他，长满溃疡一口烂牙的嘴里说着也许不小心把她自己也骂进去了的难听脏话：“我知道你会说话，你应该会！小混蛋，你只是想让我难堪，对不对？你这狗娘养的杂种，废物，说话！”

那时他大约才七岁，他确实会说话，可大多数时候他只是不知道该说什么，就像他那次挨打的根本原因，他一个人坐在家门口玩的时候被邻居看到了，于是那个有着和他差不多年纪孩子的年轻妈妈友善地过来问他怎么一个人，家人在哪。

家人在哪？妈妈前天晚上就出门了还没有回来，这会应该不是在飞叶子就是在溜冰，正嗨着呢，爸爸从他记事起就消失了，大概正在这座城市的哪个角落干着一些违法勾当，也有可能已经锒铛入狱。可这种答案只会给他和他的家引来麻烦，他认为保持沉默才是最好的做法——虽然显然别人都没有这么想。

后来邻居拐弯抹角地向杰森的母亲暗示说她的孩子可能有语言能力障碍时，那个被冰毒搞坏了脑子的可怜女人认为自己受到了莫大的侮辱，关上门就开始打他，结果他还是给自己惹了麻烦，而她越是打他，他越是觉得更加没必要开口，在她发疯时任何话都可能让她变得更暴躁，最后衣架都被打断，杰森崩溃地哭出了声，她才骂骂咧咧地收了手。

第二天毒品的劲下去以后她又抱着杰森流着泪不停地道歉，他同样实在不知道该说些什么，他的母亲发着抖的瘦小肩膀和脸上的烂疮看起来十分可怜，从来都不是她的错，没人能在毒品的侵蚀下维持自我，但他也很确定不出几天这出荒唐的闹剧就又会重新从头上演，他只想知道下一顿毒打会是什么时候。

可几天后他的母亲就因为毒瘾发作死在了他怀里，他解脱了，再也没有人打他或是向他道歉，也没有人再用和他母亲一样温柔怜爱的眼神看他，哪怕只是偶尔。再后来大约一年半的时间里他都没有再说过一句话，大概就是从那时起他养成了这个古怪的习惯。

“你为什么不说话？”

时间流逝，这个他最想逃避的问题又回到了他的面前。迪克的语气比他母亲要好得多，这让杰森觉得他至少得随便说点什么。于是他回过头：“你他妈的在说什么，我现在难道没有在跟你说话吗？”

“我是说，跟其他人时，你从来都不说话，不是吗？我们刚认识时你也过了很久才和我说话。”

“见面之后二十分钟也叫很久吗？”杰森避重就轻地反问，“再说反正我都跟你说话了。”

“不久吗？我只是好奇为什么。”但迪克不吃他这一套。

迪克的不依不饶让杰森着实很头疼，他躲避着迪克执着的视线，低头局促不安地合上书，用手指卷着被单，他在脑海中拼命搜刮着一切或许能帮他摆脱这一困境的脏话，但最后他只说：“……我不喜欢说话。”他知道迪克还在看他，他只好豁出去地继续说，“你看……因为说话根本没有意义，能够互相理解的人根本不需要话语，而如果是无法互相理解的人，说再多也没用，只是浪费时间。”

迪克下意识地想反驳他并不是这样，从小到大他一直都相信积极的沟通才能更好地解决问题，但他想起了不久前他在哥谭市警局门口把手机扔进垃圾桶前打的最后那通电话，他改变了主意，低头苦笑了一声道：“好吧，但人们做一件事也不一定非得有意义不是吗？比如说电子游戏和用了避孕措施的性爱，也有可能只是很有趣呢，反正我还挺喜欢说话的。”

“是啊，看得出来。”杰森没好气地随口挖苦，迪克罢休地躺回了沙发上。

过了挺长一段时间，沙发里又传出来轻飘飘的一句：“我是说……我喜欢和你说话。”

杰森装作没听见迪克最后那句话，他抱着书翻了个身，背对着沙发侧躺着静静等待自己发烫的脸颊冷却下来。

第二天早上喂狗时杰森发现其中一只生病了，也不知道是流感还是伤寒，无精打采地趴在纸箱的角落里，不吃不喝又上吐下泻的，迪克说生病的小狗还留在窝里可能会让它们交叉传染，情况容易恶化，于是杰森把剩下的健康小狗都送走了，然后把生病的那只连同纸箱一起接进了家里照顾。

他们也付不起看兽医的钱，送完狗回来的路上杰森一直低着头在网上查小狗生病的症状，下午他们一起去药店买了点最便宜的抗生素溶在水里喂小狗喝了，小狗被安置在靠近暖气又晒得到太阳的沙发上，一直在睡觉，中间醒过来了几次，但都没有吃东西。杰森把冲好的奶粉和水都放在小狗旁边，自己则靠在床上看着窗外发呆。

迪克坐在沙发上看着杰森发呆。

“没事吧？”他问杰森。

“没事啊。”杰森没事人一样疑惑地回头看他。

他在比现在的杰森更小几岁的时候家里也养过狗，狗的年纪很巧正好和他一样大，基本上从来轮不到迪克来照顾，喂食遛狗都是管家负责，那条狗与其说是宠物，不如说更像是看门犬，平时也都养在院子，很少放进屋子里去，但因为迪克常常会藏零食给狗吃，狗跟他也很亲。

狗在十三岁的高龄时生了重病，没挺过去，埋在了花园。但那时的迪克已经学会了如何面对和接受这些人生中无法避免的失去，他比同龄人更早熟一点，葬礼上他非常平静，管家在他身后说：“想哭的话就哭吧，哭出来更好，理查德少爷，您知道老爷不在这里。”而他真诚地眨着眼睛说：“可是我不想哭，我没事，阿尔弗雷德。”

迪克看着杰森好像看见了那时的自己。

他突然没头没脑地来了这么一句：“其实我昨天跟着你去了你的学校。”

杰森看着迪克挑起眉毛，然后他不屑地哼了一声：“我知道。”

“哇哦～是吗？”迪克毫不掩饰自己惊讶和赞赏的语气，虽然那其中确实有些为了转移杰森注意力而刻意夸张的成分在，“那么我必须得说，你的观察力还真厉害。”

“而你……真的很他妈的奇怪？”杰森因为迪克的浮夸演技哭笑不得地摇头，抱着膝盖在床上缩成一团，也不知道是因为感冒还是单纯地累了，他的声音带着鼻音，听起来闷闷的，“你为什么要那么做？”

迪克趴在沙发靠背上坦荡大方地承认：“我对你很好奇。”他说着又停下来仔细回忆了一下前天在学校时的情况，“不过你到底是怎么知道的？我挺确定你在学校时没有直接看见我。”

杰森用有些得意的语气解释道：“太明显了。女孩们都在议论你，我是没有看见，但她们看见了。我本来不确定，但你后来又问我为什么不说话。”

“我确实太低估你了。”迪克看着杰森笑着轻声说。

房间里的气氛比起刚才好了许多，杰森继续看了一会昨天没有读完的书，而迪克重新开始翻报纸的求职版，之后小狗再醒来的时候喝了一些奶，没有呕吐也没有拉稀，杰森的高兴写在了脸上，他给小狗换上了新的水和奶，确认了时间后换了衣服准备出门。

迪克心想那应该是他之前提过今天要做的一些“别的计划”，他觉得杰森可能并不想让他知道那个计划的具体内容，原本也没准备过问，但杰森在开门时突然犹犹豫豫地回头说：“如果你想你也可以一起来，但是别偷偷跟着我。”

“我可没有准备再偷偷跟着你。”迪克面不改色心不跳地撒谎，他帮小狗掖好毯子，从沙发上站起来，一边穿大衣一边说，“不过我很高兴和你一起去。”

在路上时杰森没有说他们要去做什么，一路上他们又遇到了两辆鸣着警笛的警车，但这次他们都没有在意，迪克已经基本上习惯了那些闪烁的蓝光，而杰森的情绪不知为何好像又低落了回去，迪克和他搭话时他的话也不怎么回答，只是闷头走路，然后他走进了一家花店买了一束白色马蹄莲，这时迪克已经隐约猜到了他们此行的目的：“要去拜访什么人吗？”

杰森低着头整理花束上草草打好的丝带，他停顿了一会才简短地说：“嗯，一个朋友。”

“我猜是那个留给你那间公寓的朋友？”迪克看到杰森的眼神似乎又灰暗了一些。

“也是让我照顾那些小狗的朋友，之前一直都是他在付那些老人的看护费。”杰森深深地吸气，又很慢地吐气，他整理好花束，重新继续向前走，步子跨得很大，“走吧，早去早回。”

迪克没有答话，跟上了杰森。

但杰森没有往哥谭市任何一个公墓的方向走，他带着迪克去了市中心的一个钟楼，从后门躲着保安偷偷溜进了钟楼里面，顺着楼梯爬了整整十分钟一直爬到顶层，顶层只有四根柱子和一个哥特式的尖顶，从那里可以看到哥谭大半的景色。

“他们没能找到他的尸体，这是他以前最喜欢的地方。”杰森向迪克解释，他蹲在地上把手伸出后修的铁栏杆，把花摆在风能吹到的红砖地面边缘，“对不起，老兄，我没能遵守跟你的约定，但狗和老人们都还好。”

迪克出神地看着地上的那束白色马蹄莲，从他们走进钟楼他才刚刚开口说第一句话：“杰森……”他皱着眉，不知为何这句话他说得似乎很困难，“你那个朋友的名字叫什么？”

杰森终于发现了迪克的不对劲，他回头看着迪克：“怎么了？他叫罗伊。”

“罗伊·哈珀。”


	4. Chapter 4

罗伊·哈珀。

迪克可能永远也无法告诉杰森，他知道罗伊·哈珀的尸体在哪，不仅知道，他死的时候迪克就在旁边，而且还被他的血溅了一身。

他和罗伊是认识了快十年的好友，他们了解对方的每一个秘密，包括最尴尬的决不愿意向别人提起的那些糗事，他们总能接上另一个人想说的下半句话，不管是否赞同对方，他们一起经历了迄今为止人生中几乎所有的大起大落，对迪克来说，罗伊就像他没有血缘关系的兄弟。

一开始完全是冤家路窄，中学时分班的第一天他们就因为一些鸡毛蒜皮的小事大吵了一架，后来又阴差阳错地参加了学校里的同一个社团，一起成为了校足球队的队友，一样要强的两人谁也不肯让步退社，结果就是他们在一年级时每周除了上课的五天训练的周末也要总是见面，见面时不是在吵架就是在打架，成了老师看到就头疼叹气的两个问题小孩。

到了中学二年级时，校足球队在各大联赛中大放异彩，打出了校队成立以来从没有过的好成绩，两人也早已经握手言和成了队内的黄金搭档以及关系最铁的哥们，虽然这并不影响他们继续在日常中为了些无聊的矛盾吵吵闹闹。

升上高中两人也还在同一个学校，但他们都没有再继续留在社团，而是一起开始了一些新的也更刺激的课外活动——简单地来说，他们像一个帮派那样在街头活动，从除暴安良到追债揍人无一不做，当然，都是有偿的。他们有自己的一套道德标准，并声称在立场上保持绝对的中立，虽然大部分时候都只是些小打小闹，但这一学生身份以外的副业一度成为了两人生活的重心。

起因是迪克的一任女友科莉，她是当地血帮的公主，不小心招惹上了不该招惹的人，明明没有做错任何事，却快要引火烧身，这样一个无助弱小的女孩面临危险，两个满腔热血的年轻男孩坐不住了。

他们帮科莉解决了麻烦，付出了不小的代价，虽然最后科莉还是离开了这个城市，她和迪克也分手了，但迪克和罗伊却再也忘不掉那种在真实的战斗中才能体验到的刺激，副业收摊后两人常常溜进市中心的钟楼顶上吃快餐吹风，罗伊说这是这个城市里他最喜欢的地方。

当然对于罗伊来说，更多的理由可能还是这项副业能给他带来一笔可观的收入，在这一点上他就特别无法理解迪克：“如果你需要钱直接问你老头要不就行了？你的养父布鲁斯·韦恩可是全哥谭最有钱的人，你这个走运的小混蛋。”

迪克无法很好地回答这个问题，他想自己可能只是有些叛逆：“我有权利选择我想要的人生，老头不会懂的。”

三年级时他们的副业被学校发现，两人都被勒令退学，迪克在布鲁斯的劝说和帮助下最终还是回到了学校，而罗伊正式加入了科莉待过的那个帮派。再后来迪克考上警校，以优秀毕业生的身份成了哥谭市警局的一名刑警，他和罗伊的人生走向了彻底不同的方向。

大学时迪克从家里搬了出来，他在外面租了一间公寓，在罗伊终于有能力支付自己的房租前，那间公寓就是他和罗伊共用的安全屋，他们当了四年室友，直到他开始工作，罗伊在差不多的时候带着他那一堆不小心踩上去可能就会引发爆炸的垃圾搬了出去。

毕业后警局值班三班倒的制度让他忙得满头包，学生时代常去的钟楼迪克再也没有去过了，但罗伊还是时不时会去拜访他，多数时候带着一身伤和一筐牢骚，少数时候带着吃的和一些好消息。迪克从不问罗伊受伤的原因，他们一起喝酒，聊足球，聊女孩，但从来不会提起任何工作上的话题，他们彼此都默契地明白这是维持这段走偏的友谊唯一的方法。

直到有一天迪克回到安全屋，看到罗伊带着一个文件夹一脸严肃地坐在沙发上等他，压低的棒球帽檐下是深深的黑眼圈和满脸邋遢的胡渣，他把文件夹举起来，好像颁奖一样递到迪克的面前：“祝贺你，你得到了一个绝佳的升职机会，不客气。”

迪克没有马上去接文件夹，他真的很希望这只是一个玩笑，但他从老友的眼中确认了事情的严重性，他叹了口气勉强笑道：“你确定不是为国捐躯的机会？”

他们或多或少都想过这天会到来，迪克也清楚地知道这种时候他该怎么做。他把文件夹锁进柜子里，对罗伊招了招手：“来吧，我们走，找个地方喝一杯去。”

“现在？”罗伊低头捏着鼻梁失笑。

迪克耸了耸肩：“既然你选择了告诉我，那我就不能再让你回去，你在哥谭市警局里更安全。所以……好好享受你最后的自由吧，兄弟。”

“不敢相信最后我竟然要被你逮捕……”罗伊做出嫌弃的表情，走到迪克身边勾搭上他的肩膀。

几周后他们成功阻止了交易，还顺便端掉了一个地下人口交易所，行动远比他们计划中的顺利，交易背后的幕后黑手没能按照计划那样捉拿归案，唯独那天他没有出现在交易现场，而那之后则销声匿迹。但整个行动过程几乎没人受伤，一卡车还有一地牢的女人和小孩得救了，迪克也真的得到了升职加薪，警局局长的脸难得因为正面新闻出现在电视和报纸上，哥谭市民欢呼叫好，所有人都很高兴，没人再想去关心一只因为运气好碰巧逃走的臭老鼠。

可唯独迪克知道，仅仅是这样的结局并不值得他的朋友为此付出余生的自由，而更重要的是，他必须要搞清楚，他的犯人这次逃走究竟是真的因为好运还是什么别的理由。

案件结案归档后的几天里迪克一直忙于帮忙安顿那些被解救的女人小孩，他原本准备等罗伊被转移到黑门监狱后再去看望他，和他好好谈谈他的疑问，但在转移过程中却发生了意外。午休时他收到罗伊的一个未接电话和三条短信，短信的内容分别是：“你在哪？接电话。”“小心”这一条没有打完。而最后一条是一个地址：“今晚两点，需要你的帮助。”而他的同事们在电话里告诉他，转移过程中罗伊逃走了。

也许别人会相信这种鬼话，但迪克不会，他有种可怕而强烈的预感他们都犯下了一个巨大的错误，他尝试联系罗伊，但对方的手机始终关机。突然间他不再确定敌人到底是谁，可能会在哪，他没有再回警局，晚上独自一人前去短信中的地点赴了约。

那是一间废弃的工厂，灯亮着，却没有任何人，空旷的场地正中央有一台正在运作的大型碎石机，他顺着梯子爬到碎石机的边缘想要查看内部，而就在那时，一个红色的身影从高处突兀地砸下来掉进了那台碎石机，没有预兆，没有悲鸣，没有留给他任何反应的时间，嗵地一声巨响，一切就这么发生并结束在了他的眼前，差不多一节小臂的距离，触手可及。

他再徒劳地伸出手去，飞溅的血沫和肉块像雨点一样落在他身上，把他从边缘探出去的上半身彻底染成了红色。

他双手抱头跪在马上适时赶到的警车前，工作的每天里早已习惯的警笛声从没像那个晚上一样令人绝望的恐惧和刺耳，他因为那些闪烁的蓝光和浓重的血腥味一阵阵的反胃，头晕眼花，手脚冰冷，他没有回头去看最后都是他的哪些熟面孔对他举起了警枪，地上那些交织在一起的巨大影子伴随着深不见底的黑暗将他整个吞没。

他跪在罗伊的墓碑前，他的内在支离破碎，只有看上去还像个完整的人，布鲁斯冷漠的声音隔着雨幕传进耳朵里，“你来决定，迪克，你可以整日就待在这哀悼你的朋友，但你也可以做些更好的事，我们都知道你可以做到。”

做什么？怎么做？他听从布鲁斯的建议走到今天，做出所有那些选择的时候，他都以为他在做更好的事，他以为他真的可以，可最后的结果就是他面前这一块沉默的墓碑。他忘不了那些温热黏腻的血肉碎末黏在皮肤上的感觉，如今一滴湿润的雨水都能轻易成为重新唤醒他恐惧和仇恨的开关。他非常清楚现在他想做什么，将要做什么，但那些绝不是布鲁斯希望看到的。

“还是说你更想再回监狱里去吗？”隔着电话时布鲁斯的声音听起来似乎更加机械无情，但迪克听得出他语气中的怒火，“你必须明白罗伊·哈珀终究是个罪犯，他自己做出了他的决定。”

如果罗伊·哈珀是罪犯，那他也是。“……也许你就该把我留在那里。”他麻木地挂断电话，把手机和刚刚领到的离职证明扔进了面前的垃圾桶。

他恍惚地跪倒在杰森的面前，像忏悔和祈求宽恕的罪人。

一开始迪克并不知道杰森的存在，但从某个时间点开始他能明显地感觉到罗伊变了，变得特别的忙，不再那么频繁地和迪克在休息时间出去喝酒鬼混，总把回家这个词挂在嘴上，而且变得特别干净整洁，而更神奇的是，他甚至还变得更加柔和爱笑了，简直就好像……“老兄，你是背着我偷偷结婚了还是有了个孩子？”他最后终于忍不住问罗伊。

而罗伊这才含糊其辞地挠着头发解释：“不……都不是，前段时间我捡到了一只小鸟。”他看起来不愿多提，但嘴角傻气的笑容又出卖了他藏不住的高兴和喜欢。罗伊死后他曾想过要寻找那个孩子，可他连那孩子的名字都不知道，他不得不放弃。

第一次见到杰森时迪克确实认出了那件曾经属于罗伊的红色帽衫，可他没有想过竟然会正好就那么巧。

“你没事吗？”杰森关切的目光让他几乎崩溃。

“我……”他困难地开口，伸手去抓住了杰森的肩膀，凄厉的寒风呼啸着吹过他的耳边，带走他的体温。

他永远也无法对杰森说出这个秘密，是他的天真和愚蠢害死了他最好的朋友。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写到某句话突然卡住，停下来琢磨一般骂人时说你这个走运的什么？  
> 突然我的大脑灵机一动：龟孙儿！  
> 对，你这个走运的龟孙儿……  
> ……  
> ？
> 
> 今年结束前我能写到underage的部分吗ㅠㅠ


End file.
